


Dr. McCoy

by Tarvok



Series: Dear... [28]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 12:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarvok/pseuds/Tarvok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>T'Nai is pretty smart. Yep. He also knows people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dr. McCoy

Dr. McCoy,  
As handwritten on fancy stationary and stuck in an envelope, because he likes that sort of thing, by Healer T'Nai.

By Tarvok

Rated G. M/M, Gen. Character study. Nu!Trek.

 

Dr. McCoy,

I have run the tests that you suggested. I found nothing of importance beyond several vitamin deficiencies. I will speak with you to improve your current regimen with nutrition more suitable to James Kirk's biology.

However, I ran several tests of my own design, and did discover something amiss in what appears to be either his TX-9056 gene or his BV-23a gene. I have been unable to ascertain the exact state of the gene in which I have found the error to be present. It could be either gene, or a mutation that appears similar.

This is not typical of Human genes. Does he have any genetically enhanced Human or non-enhanced Betazoid ancestors? According to my research of Human history, the TX-9056 gene was only present in certain Humans which were directly altered during the Eugenics Wars of Sol III history. A very similar gene (BV-23a) is currently present in a small percentage of Betazoids. After several generations, or a severe enough trauma to the body or mind, this unique Betazoid gene can decay, causing many health concerns.

I have been unable to discover purpose of the TX-9056 through my research. As all records from the relevant time period in Sol III's history have been eradicated, it may very well never be found. I was already aware that the purpose of BV-23a is an increase in mental capacity in general and can create general sensitivities. I have since discovered that it is not in the family of gene sequences that actually create the telepathic abilities of Betazoids. It's possible presence in James Kirk's DNA may explain what you quantified as his “sensitivity toward others” and his “ability to 'read' others shortly after meeting them.” I confess I experienced this shortly after meeting him. This gene could certainly explain his quite long and odd list of allergies as well.

I also tested his brainwaves, so I believe the madness recorded as present in the individuals with TX-9056 is not present. If my understanding is correct, this was the main reason this particular gene sequence was no longer used in enhanced patients.

On Betazed there is an effective form of gene therapy that, while unable to repair the BV-23a gene, it has shown promise to aid in preventing further health concerns. With your permission, I will contact Dr. Jolik of Betazed-6 Medical to get his opinion on the afformentioned sequences. Perhaps he will be able to ascertain the true nature of what I have discovered.

Long life to you,  
T'Nai

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Some of you might be thinking, "Hey. Why a dude with a chick's name?"
> 
> To you, I say, "Well, he's still a dude. Fuck his name."
> 
> That and his name is Kaa T'Nai. He's half-Vulcan and half-Romulan.
> 
> Good day, ya'll.


End file.
